Love At First Sight
by mimilenax3
Summary: Finn chose Rachel. Quinn is heartbroken but then she meets Jeff. Is he her prince? - A Quiff story.
1. Surprise

That's my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. And sorry for my bad english. It's not my first language but I try my best

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters!

**Xx**

_Chapter 1 - Surprise_

It was over. He just said that it was over between them. She couldn't believe it. Finn chose Rachel over her.

'Quinn, are you okay?'. She turned around and saw Kurt.  
>'He left me', she whispered and started crying.<p>

Kurt just pulled his arms around her and let her cry.

'You wanna talk about it?', he asked after a couple of minutes.

Quinn looked at him and started talking.

'Nobody cares about me. Just you. But it's my own fault. What I did to everyone especially to Finn was not me. I used him to be Prom Queen. And I lost everything. I know that I don't love Finn anymore but I still care deeply about him. It's like I lost a part of me. But I think I have to deal with it.'

Kurt just listened to her and tried to find the right words.

'Look, Quinn. What you did was not nice and Finn left you because he realized that he loves Rachel. But you need to move on. I believe that things between you and him will work out sometime as a friendship. You'll find someone who really loves you. Trust me.'

Quinn smiled because she knew that Kurt was right.

'Thanks, Kurt', said Quinn and hugged him.

'You're welcome, sweetie', he laughed.

She stand up and started walking down the hallway at McKinley but stopped after a few steps. She turned around, looking at Kurt with a little smile on her face.

'Do you have time tonight, Kurt?', she asked a little bit shy.

'I'll go to Breadstick with Blaine tonight but you can join us if you want.', he smiled at her.

Quinn hugged him tightly. 'I'd love to.'

I'll pick you up at 7, okay?', Kurt asked.

'Okay. See you at 7.' Quinn turned around and walked to her car.

**Xx**

It was 7pm and Quinn was finished dressed up. She looked at the mirror and saw a beautiful girl in a red knee-lengh dress, with curled hair and black shoes. She heard a car outside and saw Kurt's car in the driveway. She went down, picked her bag and her keys and was happy to see Kurt outside.

'Always in time, Kurt.', she laughed and hugged him.

Kurt just stared at her and said nothing. Quinn looked down at her dress and asked: 'Is something wrong? Is it too dressy for tonight? I can change it if you want.'

'No', Kurt smiled, 'You look perfect, Quinn. Like a princess.'

Quinn noticed someone in Kurt's car.

'Who's that?' , she asked.

'Oh. That's Jeff. He's a student at Dalton and Blaine asked him to come with us tonight. I hope that's okay for you?'

'Yeah, sure', she said, 'maybe I'll like him.'

Kurt looked at her.

'He's a nice guy. I'm sure you'll like him. He's sweet and very romantic. Perfect for you.', he said with a grin on his face.

Jeff got out of the car and walked over to them.

'Hi. I'm Jeff. You must be Quinn. Kurt told me a lot about you.', he said with the sweetest smile Quinn ever saw in her life.

'Ehm..yeah…yeah. I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you.', she sad a little bit nervous.

They looked in each others eyes and smiled.

'Okay. We need to go. Blaine waits at Breadsticks.', Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

Jeff offered Quinn his arm and she took it.

'You look beautiful.', he whispered in her ear.

She smile at him and knew that this night would be awesome.


	2. Talk&Dance

I don't really think that people read this story but anyway xDD It would be nice if you let me know what you think

So this is their '_date_' at Breadsticks. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters!

**Xx**

_Chapter 2 – Talk&Dance_

They drove 20 minutes and laughed a lot. Quinn felt good with Kurt and Jeff

and forgot about all the stuff that happend today until they went into breadsticks.

'Oh, no.', Quinn said with hurt in her voice.

'What?', Kurt asked and looked confused.

'Over there. In the corner.'

Kurt turned around and saw Finn & Rachel sitting there, holding hands and kissing.

'Who's that?', Jeff asked.

Quinn looked up at him with small tears in her eyes.

'That's my ex-boyfriend with his new girlfried. I can't believe it. I have to see them everyday together in school. Why now here at Breadsticks? That's just..-'

'Quinn. We can go someplace else if you want.', Kurt asked and pulled one arm around her waist.

She breathed in deeply and answered: 'No! We'll stay here and have a fun night. Let's go!'

Kurt was suprised but said nothing.

Quinn spotted Blaine and grinned because they didn't saw each other in the last few weeks.

'Blaine! It's so good to see you. How are you?', she asked and hugged him tightly.

'I'm fine, thanks. I mean, you're here now. Perfect night with my boyfriend and good friends.', he smiled, 'but...ehm...Finn and Rachel over there. Is that okay for you?'

'Yes. Totally. I have to move on.', she said, looking at Jeff with a small smile on her face.

His smile was a little bit shy but she liked it.

**Xx**

They had dinner and talked about school, Glee club and some other things.

'So, how are the Warblers doing?', Quinn asked.

We're doing good.', Blaine answered, 'We have a performance in a hospital next week. It's pretty awesome. We sing and dance for the children.'

'Awwww. That's so cute.', Quinn said, 'Can I join you and watch?'

'Yeah, sure', Jeff said quickly, 'It's on Wednesday. I can pick you up if you want.'

'Jeff. I can take her with me. I'll go too and you live in Dalton. That's 1h 30min away.', Kurt laughed.

Jeff's face turned red.

Yeah. I think you're right, Kurt. Sorry.'

'What are you sorry for, Jeff? It's very sweet of you. Thanks.', Quinn said and looked at him but turned her face quickly because she knew that her face was a little bit red.

'OMG! That's my favourite song!', Kurt screamed.

'You know 'Jar Of Hearts' by Christina Perri?' Quinn asked Kurt, 'That song is amazing. One of my favourites too.'

'You wanna dance?', Jeff asked Quinn with a little smile on his lips.

'I'd love too.', she answered a little bit shy but happy.

He offered his hand and she took it, looking at up to him with a smile.

He pulled his hands around her waist and she placed his hands at his neck.

He smells good, Quinn thought. She felt fantastic in his arms. She saw Finn and Rachel watching but she didn't care. That was a moment between Jeff and herself and Quinn loved it.

Kurt and Blaine were watching too.

'Look at them.', Blaine said at Kurt's shoulder, 'They are so cute together.'

Kurt smiled. 'Yes they are. And I think that they'll be a couple at some point. Jeff is perfect for Quinn. They fit perfect together.'

Quinn and Jeff returned to the table and they talked the whole evening. They laughed a lot and at the end they gave each other their mobile numbers.

**Xx**

It was 12am and it was time to go home.

'Thank you for this amazing night, boys. We can do that more often.', Quinn laughed and hugged Blaine and Jeff.

'Yeah totally.', Jeff said, 'We had so much fun.'

'Okay. We'll see us all on Wednesday. Can't wait.', Quinn said with a smile on her face, 'and drive carefully, Blaine.'

Blaine laughed and he got in the car. Jeff looked at Quinn and smiled before he got in the car too.

Kurt drove Quinn home and she couldn't stop smiling.

At home she got a text message from Jeff.

_Goodnight, my dear. Jeff Xx_

She sighed happily.

_Goodnight, handsome. Quinn Xx_

She went to bed with butterflies in her stomach.

Xx

Reviews would be awesome :) 3

Next chapter up in a few days :)


	3. New Life

This chapter has taken so long to write :D:D  
>I started writing five times I think and it's not that good<br>But I hope you'll like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters!

**Xx**

_Chapter 3 – New Life_

After Glee rehearsal on Monday, Quinn met Rachel in the hallway but they ignored each other until Rachel started to walk away.

Quinn turned around.

'Can we talk?', she asked.

Rachel looked scared. 'Ehm..yeah, sure.'

Quinn didn't know how to start.

'Rachel…', she said, after she breathed deeply, 'I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for that what I did to you. But I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I just understand that in the moment Finn broke up with me. I realized what I did to you and to other people. I was such a rude and selfish person. I'll never go back to this. You and Finn are perfect for each other. You deserve him more than I do. He'll always love you. It will be always you. I wish you all the best.'

They just stand there for a few seconds until Rachel started talking again.

'Look, Quinn…it's really cool and nice of you to apologize but I need time, okay? I know that you are a nice and sweet person – I saw that at the Talk we had at Prom – but what you did to me, all the bullying…'

'It's okay. Take the time you need, Rachel.', Quinn said.

'Okay, I need to go now. Finn's waiting outside.'

'See you tomorrow.'

Quinn waited until Rachel was outside and turned around quickly. She bumped into Kurt.

'That was pretty cool, Quinn', he said, smiling.

Quinn looked down. 'Maybe it was. I feel good now. I did something I really want.'

'I know.', Kurt answered and hugged her, 'Oh and Blaine told me that Jeff's talking about you since Friday. He likes you. A lot, I think.'

'God. Really?',Quinn couldn't believe it.

'Yes. Totally.', Kurt laughed, 'He's so excited to see you on Wednesday.'

'Jeff is a nice and sweet guy. I'm glad that Blaine asked him to join us last Friday. That was a good idea.' she said with a hidden smile on her face.

'You think you two could be more than friends?', Kurt asked slowly.

'I don't know, Kurt. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see. But I know that we'll have a lot of fun on Wednesday. I'm so excited to meet the Warblers.', she laughed.

'Yeah.', Kurt said as he walked with Quinn to his car.

**Xx**

It was Wednesday morning and Quinn woke up because she got a text message on her phone. She saw Jeff's number and smiled.

_Hey Quinn. I'm so sorry but there's no performance on the hospital today. Wes, David and Trent lost their voices and we don't sing without them. J Xx_

She sighed sadly.

_Uhm..well, that's okay. Maybe another time. I hope they get their voices back soon. Q Xx_

_I hope so too. It's a shame that we can't see us today. J Xx_

_Why not? I think you'll have still time today? You wanna go on a coffee? :) Q Xx_

_Yeah. Sure. I'll pick you up from school at 4pm. :) J Xx_

_Can't wait! Kisses. Q Xx_

_Me neither! Love J xX_

She layed back in her bed and was happy that she'll spent some time with him alone.

**Xx**

'Tell us about him.' Mercedes said after Quinn entered the choir room.

'About who?', Quinn asked surprised.

'Oh, come on, Quinn. That guy from Dalton. Kurt told us.' Tina laughed.

Quinn sat down, turned her head to Kurt and smirked.

'His name is Jeff and he joined Kurt, Blaine and me last Friday. He's a Warbler like Blaine and a really nice guy. I have little butterflies in my stomach since Friday. He'll pick me up after school today. I'm so excited!'

'OMG! A DATE!', Kurt screamed.

'No, Kurt. Just for a coffee.', Quinn said slowly.

Mr. Schue came in before Kurt or one of the others could answer.

**Xx**

At 03.50pm, Glee rehearsal was over and Quinn spent the last 10 minutes with Kurt, Mercedes and Santana.

'You look nervous, Quinn.', Santana laughed, 'I thought it's just for a coffee?'

'If you wanna hear it: It's a coffee DATE. Are you happy now?', she looked at Santana and started laughing.

Santana hugged her. 'That's my girl!'

'Look who's here.', Kurt whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn turned around and saw Jeff, still in his Dalton uniform. She just stand there and looked at him until she realized that he stands right in front of her.

'Hi.', he said shyly.

'Hey, Jeff.', Quinn smiled and hugged him.

'Oh..ehm..meet my friends – Santana and Mercedes. And of course Kurt.', she said and pinched him in the arm.

'Hi girls – Hi Kurt', he waved at them.

'Hello, Jeff. We heard a lot about you.', Mercedes said with a smile, 'but don't worry, just the good things.'

Jeff laughed and turned his head to Quinn.

'You ready, Quinn?'

'Of course. Let's go.' she said, 'See you later, guys.'

'Have fun.' Kurt, Mercedes and Santana smiled because they knew that Quinn maybe found someone who really loves her.

**Xx**

They drove to Breadsticks and had a lot of fun. They talked about their hobbies, that singing means a lot to both of them and that they love dancing.

'Thank you, Jeff.', Quinn said quietly.

'For what?', he asked surprised.

'For last Friday and today. The time we spend together means so much to me. I feel good with you. I don't think about the stuff that's going on at McKinley at the moment. It's like I have a new life with you and I don't wanna miss that.'

Jeff didn't know what to say, he just took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

'So, what's going on at McKinley?', he asked carefully.

'There're a lot of things you don't know about me, Jeff. And I think after I told you my whole story you'll never go on a date with me again.'

'That's not true. We're here because we wanna know each other, because we're interested in each other. Tell me.', he said with a lot of loving in his voice.

She closed her eyes and started talking.

'Two years ago I was the head cheerleader of the Cheerios. I was the popular girl at school with Santana and Brittany. Then my boyfriend at that time – Finn – joined Glee Club and developed feelings for Rachel. I joined Glee Club too with Santana and Brittany because I didn't want that this happened. I cheated on Finn with Puck and after a couple of weeks I found out that I'm pregnant. Finn left me. Our cheerleader couch – Mrs. Sylvester – kicked me out and the only reason why I'm still here is the Glee Club. They saved me. I gave birth to my little baby girl at Regionals last year and gave it up for adoption. In the new school year I met Sam and we fell in love. You wanna know what I did to him? I cheated on him. _With Finn_. Sam left me and I was alone again. Finn was still in love with Rachel but we dated secretly because I believed that he'll choose me over her. I wasn't in love with him – I used him to be Prom Queen. He broke up with me again after he realized that he loves Rachel more than me. Then I met you and everything changed.'

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Jeff. He just sat there with his moth open.

'Please. Say something.', Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

'Wow.', he said slowly, 'And you think that's a reason why I'll never go on a date with you again?'

'You still wanna know me better?', Quinn asked.

'Yes. Sure. I don't live in the past. I mean what you did was not cool but it's in the past. And we live now.', he smiled at her.

Quinn had no words. She just sat there, thinking about what he said and started smiling.

'Okay. Now tell me something about your life.'

'My life?', he laughed, 'It's not very interesting. I moved to Westerville with my family 2 years ago. I have 2 brothers. Dalton means a lot to me. I feel save there. The boys – especially The Warblers – are like a family for me. You know, I don't have a very good relationship with my parents. They're never at home. I just have my brothers, school, The Warblers and now – you.'

Quinn smiled. 'And I'll be on your site for a long time.'

They picked up each others hands and couldn't stop smile.

'Come on. I'll drive you home.', Jeff said after a couple of minutes.

He payed and they walked to his car.

On the ride they sang along to the songs who played on the radio.

**Xx**

He drove in Quinns driveway and stopped the car.

'It was amazing today, Quinn. Thank you.'

'It was. I'm glad you said yes to go out with me.'

Silence.

Quinn moved closer to Jeff and kissed him softly on his lips. She stopped the little kiss after a few seconds.

'Goodnight, Jeff. Thank you for everything.'

She slipped out of the car before Jeff could say something.

**Xx**

After she was ready for bed she got a text message from Jeff.

_I'm still thinking about that kiss. I'll have sweet dreams tonight. night, beautiful J Xx_

She smiled and wrote back.

_I already miss you. Can't wait for the next time we'll see us. night Q Xx_

'Everything's gonna be okay' was the last thing Quinn had on her mind before she fall asleep_._

**Xx**

God. That chapter sucks :D:D

Reviews are totally awesome  
>Let me know if I should keep going.<p>

Oh and again. SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH! I'm trying :D


	4. Trust

I know I'm late with this. My life is crazy right now but I hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters!

**Xx**

_Chapter 4 – Trust_

They spent the next 2 weeks together and Quinn was the happiest girl in Lima.

'You wanna meet my friends?', Jeff asked her on their way to the Park in Lima.

She stopped and looked shocked.

'Why?'

He laughed.

'Well…because they really wanna meet you. They're all excited because I can't stop talking about you.'

'Would you stop!'

He put his arms around her waist.

'Why should I stop when it's true? You're the best what could happen to me. I can't describe what I feel for you. I can't breathe without you. I know it's just the beginning. I wanna share it with anyone. Especially with the Warblers.'

Quinn didn't know what to say. She just kissed him softly.

They broke apart and Jeff had a smile on his face.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You're a smart person, Jeff.', she grinned.

She took his hand and they started walking again.

'What about next Saturday?', she asked.

'Saturday is perfect. Girls are allowed at the weekends.'

'But what if they don't like me?'

'They will, sweetheart. I promise.'

She looked up to him and smiled.

**Xx**

'You'll love them, Quinn. They're adorable.', Kurt said in Glee Club on Friday.

'I've met Wes, David and Nick – They're the nicest people I've ever met. Well, except of you guys.'.

Mercedes laughed.

'Yeah, we'll hope so, Cedes.' Finn said out loud when he entered the choir room with Rachel.

'You and Jeff are officially dating now?', Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled shyly. 'Yes.'

Everybody cheered for her and hugged her.

'Congrats.', Finn said.

Quinn turned around and looked surprised. She'd never expected that.

'Thanks, Finn.'

'I'll be there too on Saturday. I think they miss me.', Kurt said and tried not to laugh.

'Where's Mr. Schue?'; Mike asked.

'I'm here. I know I'm late but I'll cancel Glee Club today.'

'Why?', Rachel asked shocked.

'There only three weeks left of this school year. The work is done, Rachel. The next meeting is on Friday in one week. And now – GET OUT! The weather is beautiful.'

**Xx**

'Quinn.'

She was standing at her locker when she heard his voice.

'Jeff!' She turned around and hugged him tightly.

'What are you doing here?'

'I sent you a text message, that I'll pick you up after school.'

'Oh. I'm sorry', she said, 'I forgot my phone in my locker. And I have plans with Mercedes and Rachel tonight.'

'Rachel?', Jeff said confused.

'Yes.', she said and closed her locker, 'Rachel.'

'Will he be there too?', she asked quietly.

'Who?'

'You know who!', he said loud.

'Jeff, what's your point? Are you jealous because of Finn? I can't believe it! He's with Rachel and you know it!'

'Quinn…', he tried to took her hand but she crossed her arms.

'I thought you trust me.', she said with pain in her voice.

Mercedes walked down the hallway before he could say something.

'Oh. Hey.', she said, 'I didn't know that you're here, Jeff.'

'Yeah…ehm…I'm here to pick her up.'

'You're not coming with me and Rachel?'

'. I'll come with you. Jeff and I are finished here. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She kissed him on the cheek and left with Mercedes. Quinn turned her heard one more time and saw that Jeff was a little bit shocked.

**Xx**

'Quinn.', Rachel said on their way to Mercedes house.

'Quinn!', Mercedes tapped her on the shoulder.

'What?', she asked confused.

'Your phone!', they said & laughed.

'Oh. Yeah. My phone.'

She looked on the display and saw Jeff's name. She put it back into her bag.

'Why didn't you answer it?', Rachel asked.

'Nah. It's just Jeff. I don't wanna talk to him at the moment.'

'What happened?', Mercedes asked.

'Nothing.' Quinn turned to Rachel. 'He's just jealous of Finn because he thought that he'll be with us today.'

Rachel looked surprised and shocked at he same time.

'I hope you told him that there's no need to be jealous because he's with me.'

'Of course I did. It's just…I thought he trusts me.'

'I'm sure he trusts you, Quinn. In one way, it shows that he cares about you. He's not jealous – he's worried. He really likes/loves you.', Rachel said softly.

'I think I overreacted. Maybe I should call him.'

'Do that. We'll prepare everything for the sleepover at Mercedes house.'. Rachel said and hugged her, 'We'll see you in a couple of minutes.'

Quinn put out her phone and called Jeff.

'_Quinn.'_

'_Hi Jeff.'_

Silence for a few seconds before they started laughing at the same time.

'_We're so stupid, Jeff. I totally overreacted. I'm sorry.'_

'_No, it's my fault, baby. I'm sorry. It was a tough day at school. I was pissed at myself and…'  
>'I love you', <em>Quinn said to shut him up.

'_Is this a dream?'_, he asked breathless.

'_No. This is real life and I meant it.',_ she said with a smile on her face.

'_I don't deserve you, Quinn.'_

'_Would you stop? That's not true!'_

'_Yeah. I stop.'. _he laughed_, 'Where are you?'_

'_I'm at Mercedes house for a sleepover. Can you pick me up at 1pm tomorrow?'_

'_Yeah. Sure.'_

'_Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. The girls are waiting.', _she laughed_._

'_Quinn?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You know…I-… I love you too. More than anything.'_

'_See you tomorrow.', _she said with a huge smile on her face.

**Xx**

Mercedes and Rachel were so happy after Quinn told them what happened on the phone.

It was like Quinn and Rachel were friends since Kindergarten. She felt so guilty for all the bullying but Rachel just smiled at her. Quinn leaned her head to Rachel's shoulder. She was glad that she had people like Mercedes, Rachel and Jeff. She felt chosen.

**Xx**

Next Chaper – Quinn meets The Warblers

Reviews are totally awesome! ;)


	5. I'm back!

Hello readers! :)

Well I hope that I still have some.

I'm so so so sorry for not updating this story but I just…I don't know why I didn't wrote any chapters. I'm trying to update soon!


End file.
